


Sunday Mornings With Rafael

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Sex, Smut, Teasing, True Love, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: How you spend your Sunday mornings with Rafael Barba.





	Sunday Mornings With Rafael

 - Sunday mornings with Rafael always start with the divine smell of expensive coffee and the two of you tucked up reading in bed. Rafael has his reading glasses perched on his nose as he peruses the New York Times, sipping from his coffee cup while you curl up next to him with the latest fiction novel you’d discovered.

 - He pretends not to notice when you set the book on the nightstand and to nuzzle that deviant spot just underneath the hinge of his jaw. You can tell by the way his body tightens, the tiny intake of breath when your teeth graze his flesh and finally the way he bites his lower lip that his interest in the paper is starting to wane.

 - As usual it becomes a game. Rafael keeps his gaze locked on the newspaper, his grip causing the crisp paper to crunch as he balls it in his fists. Your dainty hand rests on his thigh, through the cloth of his pajama bottoms, your thumb stroking that sensitive area, the one where the groin and thigh meet as your hot breath ghosts across the shell of his ear.

 - It’s when it puts the newspaper down that you know you have won. His held tilts back, coming to rest upon the headboard, allowing you to continue those filthy kisses unencumbered.

\- You climb onto his lap, straddling his hips and grinding on his throbbing cock through his pajama bottoms, making sure he can feel your wetness soaking through the fabric. You finally kiss his mouth, your tongue teasing along the rim of his lips before you delve inside. He moans into your mouth at your teasing, an irritated grunt leaving him as you draw away.

\- Your hands clasp his wrists, pinning them to the headboard before you give him a purposeful look that makes him swallow hard.

\- It’s Sunday you remind him, it’s time to let you do all the work.


End file.
